brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The world of Bright takes place in an alternate present where humans and fantasy races like elves, orcs, goblins, centaurs, dwarves and others have co-existed since the beginning of time. Events * 4'000'000'000 BC - Earth forms. * 65'000'000 BC - An asteroid strikes Earth, ending the Mesozoic Era and killing the dinosaurs. Presumably some survive and evolve into Dragons, or they could have evolved from a more ancient ancestor. * 4'000'000 BC - Humans evolved in Africa and presumably all the other races evolved there or in other parts of the world. * 2900 BC - Human civilizations were using magic in form of Amulets, and every village got a Wizard * 2600 BC - The Egyptian Pharaoh Khufu uses magic to build the great Pyramid of Giza. * 2600 BC - Sargon the Great uses magic to bless his body, making himself immortal. * 2334-2284 BC - Presumbly Sargon the Great rules as the first Emperor of the Akkadian Empire before stepping down in favor of his son, Rimush. * 2200 BC - Sargon is inflected by a mysterious virus which destroys his immortality and kills him. It is later revealed that a mysterious Elf sorcerer warlord known as the Dark Lord is the culprit, the Dark Lord then creates the worlds very first Magic Wand from the remains of Sargon's dead body. * 2139 BC - The Dark Lord and his vast army consisting mostly of Orcs embark on a campaign to conqueror the entire world. However a simple Orc Farmer named Jirak puts together the Army of the Nine Races to combat the Dark Lord and his generals. * 2139-2109 BC - The War of the Nine Armies rages across Eastern Europe. * 2109 BC - Jirak and the Dark Lord meet and begin a duel. The duel ends with Jirak wielding the Dark Lord's wand and using it against him, defeating him and his armies. * 2109 BC - Jirak found the resistance group, the Shield of Light in the event the Dark Lord should ever be resurrected by his most devoted followers. * 0 BC/AD - Jesus Christ is born. * 1692-1693 AD - The Salem Witch Trials. * May 1st, 1776 - The Illuminati is founded by Adam Weishaupt. * 1836 AD - The Battle of the Alamo. * August 30th, 1852 AD - World Leaders ban the use of magic, with strict punishments for caught practitioners. * 1917 AD - The Inferni wipe out the Illuminati. * 1939 AD - The German dictator Adolf Hitler invades Poland starting World War 2. * 1939-1945 AD - World War 2 rages. * 1945 AD - The Magic Task Force is founded, presumably by Harry Truman after it is suspected that the Atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki were created with use of a Magic Wand. * April 10th, 1966 AD - Fogteeth Leader Dorghu is born in Miami Florida. * September 25th, 1968 AD - Daryl Ward is born. * June 23rd, 1974 AD - Nick Jakoby is born. * October 19th, 1976 AD - Montehugh is born. * March 3rd, 1977 AD - Kandomere is born. * February 26th, 1979 - Tien is born. * December 28th, 1979 AD - Leilah is born. * January 10th, 1985 AD - Serafin is born. * March 13th, 1992 - Tikka is born. * 1997 AD - Kandomere begins hunting Leilah. * 2016 AD - Daryl is shot by an Orc whilst on duty. * 2017 AD - The Events of Bright take place. Undated Events * Sherri Ward is born. * Daryl joins the Los Angeles Police Academy. * Sherri becomes a nurse. * Daryl and Sherri meet and eventually marry. * Sophia Ward is born. * Nick joins the Los Angeles Police Academy. * Yolbôz Kolden is born in Eastern Europe sometime between 1967 and 1972. Category:Events